


Home For Dinner

by orphan_account



Series: Autumn Janto Drabbles [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4617453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Did you get home safe?"<br/>"Well, I only died a few times...."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home For Dinner

Ianto shoved open the door, “I’m back!”

Jack walked back from the kitchen, drying his hands on on a towel,“Safe walk?”

“Well, I only died a few times…”

He laughed, wrapping his arms around his younger lover, “Isn’t that my line?”

“Nope.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yep.”

“Why is that?”

“If you said that, I would have to worry about you.  I know you don’t like it when I do that.”

Jack kissed Ianto’s nose, “You’re right, I don’t.  I much prefer it when you come in and make jokes and help eat the lovely dinner I made for us.”


End file.
